customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Favorite Songs (1996 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
''Barney's Favorite Songs ''is a is a Barney Clip Show that was released on May 21, 1996. Plot With some help from a tabletop video jukebox sent by Professor Tinkerputt, Barney, BJ and Baby Bop relive memories as they watch special times they shared together. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Bears Went Over the Mountain (Scene Taken from: Once Upon A Time) #The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Six Little Ducks (Scene Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) #I Am a Fine Musician (Scene Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #Go Round and Round the Village (Scene Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Silly Sounds (Scene Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) #Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The eighth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen deciding on a spot for The Happy-Dancing-Music-Machine. **The last video to have the "Please Stay Tuned" Bumper before the Feature. *Barney's Sense-Sational Day and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons have different names in this video then were probably just working titles when they weren't released yet. *Professor Tinkerputt is mentioned in this video, as well as in the video that was included on the Barney's Fun & Games VHS. *At the end of the credits it says "Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership, L.P" it may have something to do with Barney's Fun & Games being released the same year. *A reference is made to Baby Bop's Birthday. *The Barney costume from "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is used. *The Barney voice from "Shopping For A Surprise!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was similar to the ones from 1996-1997 Barney Home Videos/Season 4 episodes ("Play Ball!", "Is Everybody Happy?" and "Barney's Fun & Games") *The Baby Bop voice from "Shopping for a Surprise!" is used. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also silimar to ones from Season 4 episode ("Going on a Bear Hunt", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" and "Barney's Fun & Games"). *The BJ voice from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. *The musical background from "Barney's Super Singing Circus" is used. *This is a unique video because there are absolutely clips from three different videos that were not even released yet. Those then upcoming videos were Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Once Upon A Time and Barney's Sense-Sational Day. Kristen, Jesse and Kelly and BJ both appeared in all three of those Barney home videos. It also had clips from Barney's Fun & Games, Barney Live! in New York City and Rock with Barney (which were already released). *The video aired on PBS in 1996. *All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) OH MY GOD! to me I thought that was shocked when the holy smokes! was live for every unlike future Barney however, were prerecorded. *They're one of the last kids from the Waiting for Santa to appear on Barney's Magical Musical Adventure'''''s. Others include the video (they lost to the Abdur-Rahmans) the Finch gals. *Actually it happen on Practice Makes Music's version. Category:1996